This invention relates generally to a device for testing the efficiency of a created vacuum. More specifically, the invention relates to an adjustable test pack which provides for the selective placement of an indicator sheet within the pack to determine the efficiency of the vacuum drawn in a steam sterilizing unit. The present invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful in the testing of steam sterilizing equipment, such as an autoclave, used in the sterilization of hospital and medical equipment.